dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Antiope (New Earth)
Real Name: Antiope Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former Aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Amazon warrior Legal Status: Antiope is a recognized citizen of Bana-Mighdall Identity: Public; Although Antiope is well known to the general populace of Earth, most regard her as nothing more than a character from Greek mythology. Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Amazons Base of Operations: Formerly Greece; later Bana-Mighdall, Egypt Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Paradise Island Known Relatives: Theseus (husband); Hippolytus (son); Phythia (adopted daughter); Melanippe (sister); Hippolyta (sister); Diana (Wonder Woman) (niece) First Appearance: (Historically) Wonder Woman #312; (Canonically) Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #1 History Antiope was one of the two queens of the Amazon nation. The Greek pantheon held a meeting around 1,300 B.C., convened by the goddesses. They desired to create a race of humans that would champion their ideals. Zeus, in his arrogance, decreed that the mankind would never forget the gods, and that it did not matter if there were champions or not. Ares, being the god of war, did not desire anyone promoting peace. The other male gods did not seem interested, and Hera did not wish to go against her husband. Therefore, it fell to the other five primary Greek goddesses. Traveling into the Underworld, the goddess came to the Well of Souls, the place where the souls of all the women murdered by mans hatred were gathered. They drew forth these souls, dropping them like great tears into a lake in Greece--all save one, a very special soul. The souls mixed with the clay and stone of the lake bed to form the Amazons, women reborn. The first to emerge from the waters was Hippolyta--the second would be her sister, Antiope. The goddesses made themselves known to the Amazons, appointing Hippolyta and Antiope to be the two queens of them. They decreed that the Amazons were to spread the message of Gaea: a message of peace, tolerance, and equality. As a symbol of their devotion, Hippolyta and Antiope were each given a Golden Girdle. Hippolyta and Antiope lead the Amazons for years, creating a great city called Themyscira. It's unclear if the Amazons aged at first, or how much time elapsed, but it seems from the evidence that perhaps twenty years go by, as Antiope has a daughter, Pythia (although it's possible that Pythia was adopted). Their efforts to spread peace and equality were frustrated, however, as few men trusted them (especially after Ares kept stirring up trouble). As the years went by, more and more they remained isolated in their city. Their numbers increased by freeing women from slavery. Doom would come to the city in the form of Heracles, the Son of Zeus. In the midst of his Twelve Labors, still suffering from Hera's maddness upon him, Heracles and his friend Theseus came to the Amazons. One of Heracles's Labors was to retrieve the Girdle of Hippolyta. Arriving at the Amazon city with an army behind them, Heracles demanded Hippolyta surrender the Girdle. Hippolyta refused, marching out of the city and offering to fight Heracles for it. Heracles was defeated by the Amazon Queen, and the humbled demi-god offered peace and to unite with the Amazons in an alliance. The Amazons let Heracles and his men into the city, and a night of revelry ensued. Antiope fell helplessly in love with Theseus, and Hippolyta fell for Heracles pretty hard--too hard. In his madness, Heracles drugged Hippolyta, and when she awoke she was in chains. Heracles' army bound, beat, and raped the Amazons, tearing down their city and stealing their treasures. Heracles left the city with Hippolyta's girdle and some of his men, leaving the majority behind to guard the Amazons. Theseus was gone as well, although it's not clear if he participated in the raping and pillaging or if he left beforehand. After a vision of one of the goddesses let her find her strength, Hippolyta broke out of her cell and set to work freeing her sisters. More and more Amazons were freed, and a running battle began all over the city. Hippolyta watched as many of her sisters succumbed to bloodlust, enjoying the bloody slaughter of the men. They fought until all the men lie dead. Afterwards, Antiope was still enraged--she insisted that they march on Athens itself, killing all in their path until they reached Athens where they could take back the Girdle from Heracles' dead hand. But Hippolyta said no--she said that such a path of bloody revenge was not the Amazon way, and that to go down that way would lead only to distruction. Antiope could not be strayed--feeling betrayed by not only her lover but by her gods, she cast her Girdle at Hippolyta's feet, declaring that henceforth she asked nothing of Olympus. Half the Amazons left with her--the other half stayed with Hippolyta. It was the last time the sisters would ever see each other. Antiope led her army straight through Greece, destroying any resitance, until she reached Athens. She lay siege to the city, even though Heracles was no longer there. Theseus eventually came forth, begging forgiveness for Heracles' madness and asking for peace. Antiope, still in love with Theseus, agreed and called off the fighting despite the protestations of many of her Amazons, including her daughter Pythia (who was about 15 at this time). Thesues welcomed the Amazons into the city, but they remained on their guard, even after Theseus and Antipe were married. Antiope soon gave birth to a son, Hippolytus, but her happiness (and her life) would soon be tragically cut short. The witch Circe, desiring to spread chaos and despair, allowed Ariadne--the bitter and vengeful first wife of Theseus--to slip into the palace unseen and stabb Antiope in the heart with a dagger. She escaped unnoticed. Pythia was found standing over her half brother's bed. She believed that Theseus had murdered her mother and she was protecting the baby from him. Theseus believed that Pythia had murdered Antiope out of jealousy and had planned to murder his son. He had Pythia and all the Amazons in the city banished forever. Antiope's tribe would then become the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall. Characteristics Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers:'''enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced duribility. '''Known Abilities: Antiope is proficient in the ways of hand-to-hand combat and archery. Strength Level: Like most Amazons, Antiope's strength level surpasses that of a normal adult female. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Horse Weapons: Short sword; bow and arrow Notes * Antiope is an actual figure from Greek mythology who features prominently in the writings of Plutarch. Trivia * In Greek mythology, Antiope and Hippolyta were the daughters of Ares, but this aspect of their family relationships was not carried over into DC Comics continuity. Recommended Readings * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) Related Articles * Amazons * Hippolyta (Golden Age) * Hippolyta (Silver Age) * Hippolyta * Wonder Woman (Golden Age) * Wonder Woman (Silver Age) * Wonder Woman (Diana) External Links * None References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Amazon Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Golden Age Category:Silver Age Category:Modern Category:Copy Edit Category:Image Needed